Jus de Citrouille
by Plurielle
Summary: [Tranche de vie] Maka n'avait jamais été très proche de son père et elle avait su trouver l'attention et l'amour familial qui lui manquaient à travers Soul et ses amis. Elle se rappelait encore sa première journée à Shibusen. Lorsqu'elle avait sondé celle de Soul, elle avait su qu'elle irait loin avec lui à ses côtés.


_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un tout petit OS pour le calendrier de l'avent de Bibliothèque de fictions ! (allez voir sur fb). J'ai été tiré au sort pour créer un second texte alors voici mon humble contribution :)  
Mes contraires étaient de placer les mots : fesse, chat noir et la phrase "J'ai la gueule de bois… je ne me remet pas de cette soirée."_

* * *

"- Baka !

"- Makaaaa…. Parle moins fort s'il te plait… J'ai la gueule de bois… je ne me remet pas de cette soirée.

"- Tu n'avais qu'à pas abuser du jus de citrouille ! Tu sais très bien que lorsque c'est Patty et Liz qui font les cocktails, ça finit toujours mal.

"- Hé ! Pour une fois, je n'ai rien mis dedans…

La jeune Meister se retourna vivement pour apercevoir une Liz à peine réveillée dans la cuisine, une grande tasse de café dans les mains. A voir ses cernes, le réveil avait été plus que difficile. Maka fronça les sourcils :

"- Alors si ce n'est pas toi, qui ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes autant fatigués juste avec quelques verres de jus de citrouille. Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas boire autant, on a cours avec le Dr Stein ce matin, il va encore vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…

A ces mots, les deux armes tressaillirent de concert. Le professeur n'était pas facile lorsqu'ils étaient pleinement concentrés, alors avec la moitié de la promotion fatiguée et encore sous les effets de l'alcool… Soul préféra fermer les yeux dans une veine tentative de chasser les brumes de sommeil qui lui collaient encore à la peau.

"- Où sont Patty et Death ?

Liz haussa négligemment les épaules.

"- Dans la chambre. Death doit toujours dormir un nombre d'heures pair et il me semble qu'il lui reste encore vingt-deux minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne. Je ne me risquerais pas à le réveiller. Patty doit en profiter pour faire la grasse mat'. Et Black Star ?

"- Tsubaki essaie de le réveiller sans qu'il ne rameute tout le quartier.

La voix grave de Soul s'éleva bientôt, plus que moqueuse :

"- Elle y serait arrivée si tu ne l'avais pas assommé avec ton bouquin…

"- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, et si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ton cas, tu ferais bien d'aller te préparer également !

Maka put apercevoir les dents pointues de son arme se serrer tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient, toutefois, il ne rétorqua rien. Comme souvent, la jeune fille avait raison. La Meister souffla en souriant tendrement. Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas souvent, elle adorait passer du temps avec ses amis. De prime abord, elle était l'exacte opposée de Black Star ou Death The Kid mais ils avaient su, avec leurs armes, former un groupe solidaire.

Maka n'avait jamais été très proche de son père et elle avait su trouver l'attention et l'amour familial qui lui manquaient à travers Soul et ses amis. Elle se rappelait encore sa première journée à Shibusen. Tous les nouveaux élèves étaient présents et, malheureusement pour Maka, son père également, étant Death Scythe du Shinigami. La jeune Albarn avait toujours eu un don pour analyser les âmes et lorsqu'elle avait sondé celle de Soul, elle avait su qu'elle irait loin avec lui à ses côtés. La jeune Meister avait ensuite fait la connaissance du meilleur ami de son arme : Black Star. Le cri perçant de ce dernier la sortit de ses pensées.

"- C'est qui le plus foooooooooort !

Maka soupira avant de tourner sa tête vers l'origine du bruit. Black Star était debout sur la table du salon et hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était le plus puissant assassin du clan Astral.

"- Calme toi Black ou je te fais subir un Maka Chop !

L'assassin mis ses mains sur des hanches dans une parodie de posture dramatique avant d'éclater de rire. Quand il était dans cet état, Maka se sentait obligée d'intervenir. La pauvre Tsubaki essayait vainement de faire redescendre son Meister de la table mais n'arrivait à rien. La jeune Albarn lança un livre que Black Star esquiva aisément. Malheureusement, Death avait ouvert la porte à ce moment et reçut le livre en pleine face. Tout juste réveillé, le fils du Shinigami n'avait eu le temps d'esquiver et la puissance du choc le fit tomber sur les fesses. Les soeurs Thompson se précipitèrent à ses côtés, catastrophées. Toutefois, celui qui l'était plus était leur Meister, qui s'était relevé pour se précipiter vers un miroir.

"- Par tous les Shinigamis… La marque du livre n'est pas du tout symétrique avec mes mèches… Déjà qu'elles ne le sont pas elle-même… Maka ! Il faut que tu me renvoies un livre.

La Meister ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que ses amis riaient aux éclats. Maka regarda sa montre et ne put s'empêcher de paniquer : ils allaient être en retard au cours du Dr Stein ! Aussitôt, la machine à Maka Chop se mit en route et les Meisters et leurs armes furent en route en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire dans un concert de grognements et de revendications. L'appartement retrouva rapidement son calme et son silence habituels. Dans un coin du canapé, une élégante chatte affublé d'un chapeau s'étira avant de se lécher la patte avant.

"- Haaaa, enfin un peu de calme. Décidément, ces gamins ne tiennent pas le jus de citrouille de Blair.. Meooooow.

* * *

_Review ?_


End file.
